Unknown History
by ks vamp girl
Summary: Jasper left someone very important to him in Maria's army. His mate Alexandra. When the Cullen's leave in new moon Alex finds Bella alone with Laurent and saves her.Jasper and Alice aren't mates just friends. Rated T just in case. Story starts in NM.
1. Chapter 1

UNKNOWN HISTORY

PAIRING: Jasper/Alexandra (my oc)

RATED: T just to be safe

Author's Note: I don't own twilight i only own Alexandra and David

A quick story history before we begin. Alice and Jasper aren't mates in this story just good friends , Alexandra and him are true soul mates and they knew that before he left maria. This story begins at the beginning of New Moon , she shows up when Bella is just starting to become even more depressed helping her out throughout the rest of the movies.

Chapter 1

A New Friend And Protector

Bella's pov

You know when they say that you shouldn't let 1 guy ruin your life and that they're are many fish in the sea. Well i didn't listen to that advice given to me by do many people including my mom and many girls that i hung out with threw out the years. It had been almost 2 months since the Cullen's had left Forks and i felt empty even more so then ever before. As i allowed my thoughts to wonder i had failed to notice that a rather tall man had entered the clearing. A very familiar man.

"Bella,Bella,Bella haven't you learned not to run off into the forest by yourself?" A voice said drawing me out of my thoughts as i scrambled away from the black haired man in fright. Scrambling to stand up and when i finally did ,i took my time looking at the appearance of the red eyed Laurent. he eyed my neck as he no doubt heard the blood rushing to my heart and every other part of my body.

"Laurent..." My voice faltered slightly when i said his name making it sound more like a question then a greeting , his lips quirked into a amused smirk.

"Bella where are the Cullen's?" He asked somewhat mockingly as he tilted his head at me smirking victoriously when he saw my flinch before i could respond a new voice ,quiet yet soft and caring and authoritative at the same time, answered for me.

"I don't think that's any of your business nomad" the voice said as a stunningly beautiful young women stepped into the meadow walking quickly to stand in front of my protectively as Laurent came closer to her. A warning growl ripped from her throat as he continued to push his bonds.

"I was sent as a favor to Victoria really" he said nonchalantly looking at the ground lifting his head up when he heard my breath leave me and as my heart began to pound.

"Victoria?" i asked staring at the trees behind him as he approached us again ,i felt the girl beside me stiffen at the name, he nodded sighing dramatically before looking back to the girl beside me.

"You wont get the chance" was all she said as she cooped me up from beside her and ran right as we were leaving the clearing snarls rang out threw the clearing. I was silent as she made her way to my home which i found weird that she new where it was but said nothing about it not wanting to say anything rude to the girl who just saved my life.

Alexandra/Alex pov

Bella swan was silent when i put her down ,she hesitantly began to speak after several minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"Thank you for saving me um...miss.." she said fading off when she realized she didn't know my name

"alexandra but most people call me Alex" i said smiling at her one last time before startring towards the forest but paused when she called my name. Turning i hesitantly turned around.

"would you like to come in it's very cold out here and I'd like some company" she asked kindly ,i smiled as i nodded heading into the small yet cosy 2 story house, I followed her into the kitchen were she began to work on dinner for her father.

"So i just wanted to say thanks for saving me today" she whispered as she sat down , i nodded putting a comforting hand on her left hand and holding it comfortingly.

"I wont let anything hurt you" was all i had time to say before the front door slammed open and the smell of wet dog wafted in as a pack of protective and angry shape shifters stormed into the house.

Love it? Hate it? review and I'll update

- Ks vamp girl


	2. I'm sorry

Author's note

I'm sorry for not updating any of my stories for a very long time. My computer died and i just got a new one ,so im going to try and update more. Hopefully i'll have atleast 1 of my stories updated tonight ,but if not then expect a new update this week.

- Ksvampgirl


End file.
